Laceration Gravity p1
by xInFaMoUsXdArDeViLx
Summary: Girl in a new town... her life's about to flip upside down..


**Laceration Gravity- part one**

It was cold, windy day. Guess that's how it is in Jersey. Newark seemed to at least have decent winds, but Belleville was a whole 'nother town and experience.

The wind pushed harder and echoed in my ears. I was afraid of being blown away. I didn't weigh that much- a measly one-fifteen. But still, these winds were way too drastic, even for me to deal with.

I was starting another school year, another grade entirely. I would be a junior attending Belleville High School.

_Okay, cool!_ I thought without even attempting to sugar coat the sarcasm dripping off of my words. I could do this. But that was until I spotted trouble up ahead.

On the narrow sidewalk I was walking on, I was able to see Derek Wickman. And he wasn't alone.

I fervently hoped, more than anything, that he wouldn't recognize me, wouldn't say a word. Oh how wrong I was. He made it his job to make sure I was humiliated and utterly miserable.

"Look who it is," he retorted smugly. His friends sniggered in the background.  
I kept my face down and averted their gaze.  
"What's wrong, Skeye? Did your daddy leave you?" he scoffed.  
I shut my eyes tightly and let my dark brown hair cover my face.  
"You're so emo, Skeye," Derek stated matter-of-factly.  
"Watch out, don't taunt her," a different boy warned. "She may cut you with her blade."  
A few laughed but I still didn't respond.  
"You still cut yourself with that dull thing?" another taunted.  
When I continued ignoring them, Derek got a bit annoyed and stopped in front of me briefly so I'd actually look up into his eyes.

The fierceness in my eyes didn't seem to shake him one bit. Not that or my courage at just meeting his gaze and no longer being scared to look at him. As long as I didn't let him get to me, he couldn't hold any other power over me.

"Hey, guys, you know what her new name should be?" Derek inquired of his friends with a wide grin spreading across his cheeks, bringing a spark of light to his eyes.  
"What?" each of them asked eagerly in unison.  
"Skyler _Emo-_sen. She is an emo after all."  
I shook my head at Derek and walked around him, getting away from him and his friends.

As I continued my stride toward the school which was less than several yards away, I heard them chant "Emosen" repeatedly as if I were in the middle of a mush pile for some stupid game.

Fine. So What? I didn't care. Their childish remarks were only as fatal as I allowed them to be. And Derek's power over me was only as big as I made it.

Belleville High School looked scarier close up. The kids surrounding the front of the school and walking around looked scary. But I was the one they should be scared of.

I was different, an outcast, and also a new transfer student who was sixteen.

I groaned as I walked to the main office and received my schedule. Great, I had history first, then Algebra II, then English, Italian III, then Chemistry, then P.E. I had my work cut out for me. And since I didn't know anyone here or have any friends, I chose to go to class early.

Thankfully, I didn't have to introduce myself or have to flaunt the fact that I was new…until I got to Italian.

First off, I took this class because I thought it might be interesting, and I also needed to learn a second language as a requirement. But now, I hated it because the teacher made me stand up in front of the class with twenty pairs of curious eyes gazing at me like a molecule under a microscope. And not only did I end up embarrassing myself by just being up there, blushing, and being unable to form complete coherent sentences, but I also stuttered on what I was trying to say.

When I returned to my seat I cursed Mrs. Consuela and started rambling of ways to immobilize her car without having her trace it back to me.

That's when someone chose to speak to me.

"Don't worry. She's not usually this lively," a boy with light brown hair and glasses replied. He looked nerdy, but cute.  
"I hope not," I responded as my lips pulled down at the corners.  
"I'm Mikey by the way."  
"Skyler," I said timidly. _Why was he talking to me?_  
"So where'd you move from?" he asked curiously.  
"Newark."  
"What class do you have after this?"  
"Uh- Advanced Chemistry," I replied as I took a glance took at my schedule.  
"Really?" He smiled widely. "So you're a brain, huh?"  
I shrugged and said, "Only in Chemistry."  
"I actually have that class next to. Who's your teacher?"  
"Mr. Viceroy," I responded easily.

By the looks of it this kid was interested in me as well as my schedule and life story. And though I should've been trying to shun him off like I usually did everyone else, I felt a teensy bit flattered he wanted to know and maybe also because he intrigued me in a way no one else I've met ever had.

"Looks like we'll be in the same class together, then," Mikey stated cheerfully, a smile spreading widely over his face. "Do you want me to walk you there and show you where it is?"  
_Hmm…_"Sure, if you don't mind," I said as I offered him a small smile.

When the bell rang, Mikey helped escort me to my next class. He was really a sweet guy but I wasn't sure if he was just being friendly or if there was more to it.

As soon as we walked into Chemistry class, my eyes bulged when I saw Derek. Now my life would be hell while in this class and I wouldn't be able to focus on the chemicals and projects.

"Hey, Emosen. Hi, Dorkus Way," he greeted us cheerfully.  
"Shut the hell up, Derek. At least Mikey's nice," I defended angrily.  
"He's a dweeb, Syeke. And you're a loser."

I rolled my eys and sat next to Mikey. Hopefully I would get him as a lab partner instead of someone else. My wish was granted and as the class wore on, I was able to see Mikey's laugh, smile, and sense of humor. Each one made me enjoy myself more and I found myself adoring his company. Maybe we could be friends after all.

"So, are you doing anything after school?" he questioned.  
"No, not really," I retorted. My mom worked a lot and I never knew my dad. My stepdad, however, wasn't a topic I was comfortable with discussing…because he was no longer in my life.

Mikey smiled and asked, "Do you maybe want to hang out after school? Um-I could introduce you to my brother and all of the other guys I hang out with. We're in a band."  
"Wow, that's so cool," I replied with a huge smile on my face.  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Sure, I'd love to."

Mikey nodded and continued smiling. His smile was so cute. _WOW. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all._

After school Mikey and I went to our lockers and walked to the front of the school where Derek harassed us once more.

I could tell Mikey didn't like him, but that was an understatement.

"Do you find Emosen interesting, Michael?" he taunted.  
"Shut up. She's more interesting than you are."  
"I can fuck up your face like the last time if you keep it up."  
"Come on, Skeye, let's go," Mikey whispered gently.

I watched our backs and began to walk with Mikey. He was a sweet boy, but he called me "_Skeye_."  
"Uh-M-Mikey…," I stalled as we continued walking.  
"Yeah, Skeye?"  
"I-I-I can't stand, I mean I don't like-,"  
"Hey, Mikey, who's your friend?"

Mikey turned his head and I glanced over to see a guy around our age approaching us. He was a bit shorter than Mikey, had jet black hair, and was wearing a uniform.

"Hi, Frank," Mikey greeted him in return.  
They did a guy handshake before turning back to me.  
"This is Skyler." Mikey gestured to me. "And, Skeye, this is my friend, Frankie."  
Frank smiled and took my hand in his. "Pleasure to meet you," he said and let my hand drop.

I was dazzled by his hazel eyes. He was gorgeous. But, Mikey was still cuter. I then began wondering how his other friends or even his brother looked. If they were anything like the one I had met just now then I'd be in trouble.

I controlled my thoughts and forced them to the farthest back part of my mind as all of us began walking once more.

"Oh, it's um- it's nice to meet you too," I mumbled quickly as I glanced over at Frankie with an anxious expression, feeling stupid for not having said anything before.  
Frank smiled widely and said, "I've never seen you around before, or even hear of you. Why is that?"  
"You go to a different school, Frank," Mikey pointed out blankly.  
Frank snorted. "Don't remind me. Stupid Catholic school. Rules. Uniforms. Nuns. I can't wait till they kick me out."  
I laughed and shook my head. I had just met this kid and already I could tell he was a rebel, not only that but he was hilarious.

"So, what do you play- in the band?" I asked curiously since I had already asked Mikey back at school what he played- bass guitar.  
"I'm a guitarist in this band but a vocalist in my other band."  
I was impressed. "Wow, you're in _two_ bands?" I inquired. That seemed like a pretty awesome accomplishment at his age.  
"Oh, you bet," he gawked.

I glanced back at Mikey and he seemed so nervous, out of place, and quiet.

"So, Mikey, are all your other band mates as nice as Frankie here?" I asked curiously, wanting him to be included in our conversation once more.  
"Uh-,"  
"Are you kidding?" Frank cut in. "I'm the bad ass of the group."

_Too bad_, I thought as we continued walking. I was no longer the bad girl…and I wanted to keep it that way.


End file.
